List of comics
This is the list of comics of Parker Lot and other BuddyComics projects so far, in exact order, with date and name other than the original concept comic list. The current total is at 153, as of March 2011, every Sunday and Wednesday but are sometimes put on hiatus, for example, the gap between "Whales" and "Fun". The comic occasionally makes story arcs that last a few comic strips such as a Halloween special, a prequel, and many others. Sometimes, guest comics are part of the comic list, such as a birthday comic by Ultraed12, posted on February 3, 2010, a day before BuddyComics' birthday. Parker Lot (original concept) Main article: Parker Lot (original concept) Parker Lot began as a concept with only seven comics produced that were originally going to be put as part of the original order of Parker Lot comics. The concept introduced the main cast, Matt Parker, Jim, Scooter Williams, Robby the Robot, Joe Mama, and Mrs. Scald. Other characters were made, with some not even appearing in Parker Lot at all, such as the Cafeteria Lady, "Little Star" Jackson (who was originally in the promo video for Parker Lot), and Tommy (who was featured in many Parker Lot drawings but never did appear). Only two of the seven comics made their way to Parker Lot, however. *1. School - First official appearance: Matt Parker **Plot: Matt begins his first day of school, only to find the bathrooms have no doors. **Notes: First ever Parker Lot comic, edited for Parker Lot *2. Names - First official appearance: Joe Mama, Mrs. Scald **Plot: Matt meets his teacher and tries to make a joke which backfires immediately. **Notes: Edited for Parker Lot *3. Lunch - First official appearance: Cafeteria Lady **Plot: Matt is about to buy lunch from the cafeteria but has second-thoughts. *4. Knock Out - First official appearance: Jim **Plot: Jim throws a rock on Matt's head and drags him to a mysterious place. *5. Lost **Plot: Matt awakes and is confused and wonders what is up with the school. *6. Meeting - First official appearance: Scooter Williams, "Little Star" Jackson, Tommy **Plot: Matt meets Jim, Scooter, Little Star, and Tommy, the members of the "Seekrit Bored of Stoodents". *7. Surprise - First official appearance: Robby the Robot **Plot: Matt can't take any more surprises until he meets Robby the Robot. Parker Lot 2009 The first year of Parker Lot began on May 30, 2009 with two comics posted to introduce some of the few characters at the time. The comic total went up to 29 and ended on December 27, 2009, four days before the New Year. Only one story arc was made for 2009 and it was The Parker Lot Halloween Special, which was posted all in October for the entire month for Halloween. *1. School (May 30, 2009) - First appearance of Matt Parker **Plot: Matt begins his first day of school, only to find the bathrooms have no doors. **Notes: First official comic *2. Names (May 30, 2009) - First apperance of Joe Mama, Mrs. Scald **Plot: Matt meets his teacher and tries to make a joke which backfires immediately. **Notes: First appearance of characters other than Matt *3. Obvious (June 9, 2009) - First appearance of Captain Obvious **Plot: Captain Obvious (Matt) finds a woman who has been robbed and does what he does best. *4. Babies (June 15, 2009) - First appearance of Baby **Plot: Matt claims that he likes babies for being not as smart only to find a baby has painted a Mona Lisa. **Notes: Recreated for advertisement *5. Glue (June 22, 2009) - First apperance of Susan Parker **Plot: Matt's mom is putting on lipstick but finds out she's using Matt's glue stick. *6. Lending (June 24, 2009) - First appearance of Jim **Plot: Matt asks for a hand from Jim, only to have Jim rip off his own arm. *7. Playing (June 25, 2009) - First appearance of Wally Parker **Plot: Matt's dad tells him to play outside, which Matt doesn't completely understand. *8. Whales (July 6, 2009) - First appearance of Whales **Plot: One whale speaks Whale to the other, which unimpresses the other whale. *9. Fun (July 31, 2009) **Plot: Matt demonstrates the fun of having a comic strip. *10. Sand (August 1, 2009) **Plot: Jim is buried in the sand and his friends forget him, where he makes a friend. *11. Banana (August 3, 2009) **Plot: Jim is about to step on a banana, but is unusually crushed by an anvil instead. *12. Bike (August 17, 2009) - First appearance of Jim's Bike **Plot: Jim finds a bike to steal, even though he doesn't know that it is his own bike. *13. Coffee (September 5, 2009) **Plot: Jim drinks bad-tasting coffee during a conversation with Matt. *14. Problem (September 15, 2009) **Plot: Mrs. Scald is on the phone and finds out the secret of Jim's stupidity. *15. Eraser (September 21, 2009) - First appearance of BuddyComics **Plot: Everyone makes mistakes, even cartoonists. *16. Scared (September 27, 2009) **Plot: Matt take Jim's joke too seriously. **Notes: Though relating to Halloween, not part of the Halloween special *17. Frightening (October 5, 2009) - First appearance of Scooter Williams **Plot: Jim searches for the scariest Halloween costume possible. **Notes: The first part of the Halloween Special, first comic to be delayed **Part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special *18. Party (October 13, 2009) **Plot: Matt opens the party and sees the scariest costume. **Part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special *19. Apples (October 18, 2009) - First appearance of Bully **Plot: A bully lets Joe Mama be the first to play his game of Bobbing for Apples. **Part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special *20. Pumpkins (October 25, 2009) **Plot: The different ways of cutting pumpkins. **Notes: The last part of the Halloween Special **Part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special *21. Costume (November 1, 2009) **Plot: Matt makes the biggest mistake for a superhero. **Notes: First comic with the new format *22. Alive (November 8, 2009) - First appearance of Principal Fredericks **Plot: Jim doesn't look "alive" when playing a football game. **Notes: First comic to reveal Jim's age *23. Pencil (November 15, 2009) - First appearance of Petey Pencil **Plot: After his wish comes true, Matt finds a pencil and sharpens it to death. *24. Turkey (November 22, 2009) **Plot: Mrs. Parker cooks a turkey but Mr. Parker swallows it too early. *25. Grace (November 29, 2009) **Plot: Mrs. Parker tells Matt to say grace but Mr. Parker has his own prayer. *26. Snow (December 6, 2009) **Plot: Jim's artistic style doesn't impress everybody. **Notes: First comic to feature the Christmas layout *27. Mistake (December 13, 2009) **Plot: Mr. Parker isn't careful around people who don't celebrate Christmas. **Notes: Delayed on DrunkDuck *28. Santa (December 20, 2009) - First appearance of Robber **Plot: Matt is very excited to see Santa Claus but doesn't know who is really in his house. **Notes: Delayed on DrunkDuck *29. Cookies (December 27, 2009) - First appearance of Santa Claus **Plot: Mrs. Parker leaves Santa something he doesn't want. **Notes: Last comic of 2009 2010 The comic returned on January 3, 2010, as revealed earlier by BuddyComics. Among the comics in 2010 include another story called The Birth of Matt which focuses on the story of Matt's birth before Parker Lot, guest comics, the main characters going on a rocket to the moon, and the 100th comic, which will interrupt the ongoing arc of Jim and Robby traveling throughout time. The year marks the first time the comic moves to Sundays and Wednesdays, to expand the schedule. The year will finish with the 129th comic, with 100 comics in the entire year. *30. Shower (January 3, 2010) **Plot: Mrs. Parker saves the enviroment but forgets to inform Mr. Parker of their switch. **Notes: First comic of 2010 *31. Story (January 6, 2010) **Plot: Matt asks for his birth certificate but gets his birth story instead. **Notes: First comic to air as part of the Wednesday schedule **Part of The Birth of Matt *32. Surprise (January 10, 2010) **Plot: Mrs. Parker breaks the news to Mr. Parker. **Notes: Delayed on every website **Part of The Birth of Matt *33. Headache (January 13, 2010) **Plot: Mr. Parker has a headache and Mrs. Parker goes into labor. **Part of The Birth of Matt *34. Rush (January 17, 2010) - First appearance of Dr. Williams **Plot: Mr. Parker rushes his wife to the hospital and has fun along the away. **Part of The Birth of Matt *35. Doctor (January 20, 2010) - First appearance of Dr. Russo **Plot: Mr. and Mrs. Parker meet their doctor and the birth begins. **Part of The Birth of Matt *36. Push (January 24, 2010) **Plot: Matt is born, but it wasn't easy to accomplish. **Part of The Birth of Matt *37. Naming (January 27, 2010) **Plot: Matt then gets his well-known name after they see the news. **Part of The Birth of Matt *38. Forget (January 31, 2010) **Plot: Mr. Parker concludes his story. **Part of The Birth of Matt *39. Guest Comic: Ultraed12 (February 3, 2010) **Plot: Jim discusses aging with BuddyComics. **Notes: Made for BuddyComics' birthday, first guest comic *40. Birthday (February 7, 2010) **Plot: BuddyComics celebrates his birthday party, after it ends. **Notes: Made for BuddyComics' birthday *41. Moodkill (February 10, 2010) **Plot: Jim lights his fart, but he chooses the wrong place. *42. Heart (February 14, 2010) **Plot: True gifts come from the heart. **Notes: Made for Valentine's Day, first to feature Valentine's format *43. Driving (February 17, 2010) **Plot: Mr. Parker's road rage gets the better of him. *44. Alcohol (February 21, 2010) **Plot: Jim discovers something different in the Parkers' fridge. **Notes: House now has floor, Jim now has hood *45. Splash (March 8, 2010) - First appearance of Robby the Robot **Plot: An average day at the pool for the four, now with Robby included. **Notes: Delayed on all sites, originally to air 2-24 *46. Foot (March 8, 2010) **Plot: Jim is glad to go through the comic without getting hurt. **References: The Monty Python foot is involved **Notes: Delayed on all sites, originally to air 2-28 *47. Pickup (March 9, 2010) **Plot: Scooter uses Jim's tips of charm to get a lady **Notes: Delayed on all sites, originally to air 3-3 *48. Haircut (March 9, 2010) **Plot: Matt avoids getting a haircut from his dad. **Notes: Delayed on all sites, originally to air 3-7 *49. Guest: th3deviantart (March 10, 2010) **Plot: BuddyComics' hat is too big. **Notes: Second guest comic *50. Consideration (March 14, 2010) **Plot: Scooter tries to convince Jim to join his father's space program. **Part of Matt on the Moon *51. Sneak (March 17, 2010) **Plot: Matt sneaks out of the house. **References: Mr. Parker watches Sesame Street and Matt goes on AIM **Part of Matt on the Moon *52. Introduction (March 21, 2010) **Plot: Dr. Williams introduces the space program to the three. **Part of Matt on the Moon *53. Spacesuit (March 24, 2010) **Plot: Scooter gives Jim advice on what to do when an astronaut needs to "go". **Part of Matt on the Moon *54. Testing (March 28, 2010) **Plot: Dr. Williams begins the training for the space program. **Part of Matt on the Moon *55. Space (March 31, 2010) **Plot: Matt, Scooter, and Jim enter space. **Part of the Matt on the Moon *56. Switch (April 4, 2010) **Plot: The trio finally figures out they are in space. **Part of Matt on the Moon *57. Pilot (April 7, 2010) **Plot: Jim pilots the plane across the galaxy, or not. **Part of Matt on the Moon *58. Fuel (April 11, 2010) **Plot: The rocket runs out of fuel and lands on the Moon. **Part of Matt on the Moon *59. Moon (April 14, 2010) **Plot: Scooter notices some of the history of the Moon. **References: Neil Armstrong is referenced **Part of Matt on the Moon *60. Bet (April 18, 2010) **Plot: Jim makes a bet with Matt. **Part of Matt on the Moon *61. Trouble (April 21, 2010) **Plot: Mr. and Mrs. Parker find out what's really happening. **Part of Matt on the Moon *62. Hungry (April 25, 2010) - First appearance of Constructoids **Plot: Matt and Scooter get hungry. **Part of Matt on the Moon *63. Alien (April 28, 2010) **Plot: The first known alien is discovered and known more about. **Part of Matt on the Moon *64. Surrender (May 2, 2010) **Plot: The alien tells its story and tries to remain hidden with help from Matt. **References: A reference to the Apollo missions **Part of Matt on the Moon *65. Finished (May 5, 2010) **Plot: The Constructoids finish rebuilding the rocket, helping the three go home. **Part of Matt on the Moon *66. Return (May 9, 2010) **Plot: Matt, Jim, and Scooter return home and someone hitches a ride home. **References: A reference to asdfmovie **Part of Matt on the Moon *67. Pipes (May 12, 2010) **Plot: Jim goes through the pipes and sees something not meant to be seen. **Notes: First comic with six panels **References: The background is from Super Mario Bros. *68. Refund (May 16, 2010) **Plot: Jim's unlucky with his brand new kissing booth. *69. Trash (May 18, 2010) **Plot: Matt throws his trash away. *70. Call (May 23, 2010) **Plot: Jim pranks calls Scooter. *71. Disco (May 26, 2010) **Plot: Mr. Parker and Dr. Williams look back. *72. Milestone (May 30, 2010) **Plot: Scooter celebrates a whole year of being a comic. **Notes: First anniversary of comic, first with third format *73. Jump (June 2, 2010) **Plot: Jim bets he can do the highest jump ever. *74. Yearbook (June 6, 2010) **Plot: The yearbook has arrived and stand-outs are noted. *75. Out (June 9, 2010) **Plot: School's out for the four. *76. Homer (June 13, 2010) **Plot: Matt hits a "Homer". **References: The Simpsons' Homer Simpson *77. Thumb (June 16, 2010) **Plot: Jim declares a thumb war. *78. Father's Day (June 20, 2010) **Plot: Father's Day is exciting for Mr. Parker. **Notes: First comic with a title that has two words *79. Boredom (June 23, 2010) **Plot: Matt and Scooter are bored. *80. Raising (June 27, 2010) **Plot: Mr. Parker discusses raising Matt. *81. Mime (July 11, 2010) **Plot: Scooter practices becoming a mime. *82. Vuvuzela (July 14, 2010) **Plot: Jim doesn't realize the World Cup is over. *83. Addicting (July 18, 2010) **Plot: Matt becomes addicted to a video game. **References: Wii *84. Beach (July 21, 2010) **Plot: Matt and Jim go to the beach. *85. 3D (July 25, 2010) **Plot: Jim experiences life in 3D. *86. Shoes (July 28, 2010) **Plot: Matt and Jim argue over shoes. *87. Alert (August 1, 2010) **Plot: An alert interrupts Matt's usual day. **References: The AMBER Alert system *88. Dark (August 4, 2010) **Plot: The power goes out at Matt's house. *89. Kitten (August 8, 2010) - First appearance of Maurice, Phineas **Plot: Scooter shows his new cat and his fish. *90. Joke (August 11, 2010) **Plot: Jim comes up with a joke which doesn't please everyone. *91. Review (August 15, 2010) **Plot: Mrs. Scald announces a test that decides Jim's place in middle school. **Part of Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure *92. Help (August 18, 2010) **Plot: Jim goes to Scooter for help. **Part of Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure *93. Turdis (August 22, 2010) **Plot: Scooter shows Jim what TURDIS is. **References: Doctor Who's TARDIS **Part of Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure *94. Lights (August 25, 2010) **Plot: Jim and Robby begin their adventure. **Part of Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure *95. Dinosaur (August 29, 2010) **Plot: Jim and Robby arrive in the prehistoric era. **Part of Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure *96. Watching (September 1, 2010) **Plot: Matt finds out what Scooter's doing. **Part of Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure *97. Future (September 5, 2010) **Plot: Jim and Robby land in the future. **References: Futurama and The Jetsons' ships **Part of Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure *98. Self (September 8, 2010) - First appearance of Future Jim and Future Robby **Plot: Jim and Robby meet their future selves. **Part of Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure *99. Leave (September 12, 2010) **Plot: Future Jim has urgent news. **Part of Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure *100. Hundred (September 15, 2010) **Plot: The 100th comic is nothing special. **Notes: 100th comic; interrupts arc *101. South (September 19, 2010) - First appearance of South Soldier **Plot: Jim and Robby land where the Civil War starts. **Notes: Returns to arc **Part of Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure *102. Lincoln (September 22, 2010) - First appearance of Abraham Lincoln **Plot: Jim asks a certain president where they are. **Part of Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure *103. Missing (September 26, 2010) **Plot: TURDIS goes missing. **Part of Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure *104. Back (September 29, 2010) - First appearance of Future Scooter **Plot: Future Jim, Robby, and Scooter save Jim and Robby. **Part of Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure *105. Unimpressed (October 3, 2010) **Plot: Jim and Robby return to Scooter's. **Part of Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure *106. Exam (October 6, 2010) **Plot: Jim takes the quiz and passes. **Part of Jim and Robby;s Excellent Adventure *107. Water (October 10, 2010) **Plot: Mr. Parker mishears something. *108. Chemical (October 13, 2010) **Plot: Jim drinks a strange chemical of Scooter's. *109. Funny (October 17, 2010) **Plot: Matt senses something funny. *110. Vampire (October 20, 2010) **Plot: Matt gets his Halloween costume. *111. Sleep (October 24, 2010) **Plot: Jim doesn't get any sleep. *112. Guest: Kingwellytop (October 27, 2010) **Plot: Robby enjoys his Halloween treat. **Notes: Third guest comic *113. Halloween (October 31, 2010) **Plot: The boys celebrate Halloween. *114. Helium (November 3, 2010) **Plot: Matt inhales helium. *115. Favorite (November 7, 2010) **Plot: Jim discovers he is the fan favorite. **Notes: Based off actual polls *116. Poke (November 10, 2010) - First appearance of Sandra Summers **Plot: Matt's stalker finds him on the internet. **References: Facebook *117. Pet (November 14, 2010) **Plot: Susan suggests the family get a dog. *118. Contacts (November 17, 2010) **Plot: Jim adds Scooter to his contacts. *119. Winter (November 21, 2010) **Plot: Matt sees snow but it's not what he thinks it is. *120. Football (November 24, 2010) **Plot: The Parkers are ready for Thanksgiving. **References: Cincinnati Bengals *121. Sweater (November 28, 2010) **Plot: Matt doesn't like Christmas sweaters. *122. Flagpole (December 1, 2010) **Plot: Jim bets he can lick a flagpole without getting stuck. **References: A Christmas Story *123. Tree (December 5, 2010) **Plot: Wally gets the family's Christmas tree. *124. Devil (December 8, 2010) **Plot: Jim tries to make a snow angel. *125. Mistletoe (December 12, 2010) **Plot: Sandra's attempts of getting Matt to fall in love with her continue. *126. Gingerbread (December 15, 2010) **Plot: Scooter makes a gingerbread house. *127. Spirit (December 19, 2010) **Plot: Matt and Scooter decorate for Christmas. *128. Religious (December 22, 2010) **Plot: Matt has a message for everyone in the holidays. **Notes: First comic drawn with a tablet *129. Fireplace (December 26, 2010) **Plot: Wally forgets to put out the fireplace on Christmas. *130. Nicer (December 29, 2010) **Plot: Jim vows to be nicer as a resolution. **Notes: Last comic of 2010 2011 For its third year running, Parker Lot will return on January 3, 2011 and the comic will remain at Sundays and Wednesdays just like the year before. There are many arcs planned for this year as well. There will be a three-story Halloween special called Parker Mash as well as several other stories to be named and revealed. With this year, Parker Lot will become the longest-running out of every project BuddyComics has ever made. This year will also introduce more characters. *131. Insomnia (January 2, 2011) **Plot: Matt is tired after New Year's. **Note: First comic of 2011 *132. Painting (January 5, 2011) - First appearance of Raphael Vinci **Plot: Matt paints what he feels during art class. *133. Nickname (January 9, 2011) **Plot: Jim gives Scooter an annoying nickname. *134. Deal (January 12, 2011) **Plot: Matt wonders if the milk in the cafeteria is a deal. **References: Joe Biden *135. Audition (January 16, 2011) **Plot: Jim auditions for a play. **References: Romeo and Juliet *136. Dying (January 19, 2011) **Plot: Dr. Russo gives the toughest news possible to a patient. *137. Think (January 23, 2011) **Plot: Jim thinks about where he left his wallet. **Notes: Six panels *138. Knockout (January 26, 2011) **Plot: Jim knocks out his homework. *139. Bowling (January 30, 2011) **Plot: Jim and Scooter go bowling. *140. Guest: KidneyJohn (February 2, 2011) **Plot: Jim wonders if Robby can transform. **Notes: Fourth guest comic *141. Asleep (February 6, 2011) **Plot: Matt's foot falls asleep. *142. Cyborg (February 9, 2011) - First appearancce of Carl the Cyborg **Plot: Scooter reveals his newest invention. **Part of Robby's Rival *143. Emotions (February 13, 2011) **Plot: Robby gets jealous of Carl. **Part of Robby's Rival *144. Replacement (February 16, 2011) **Plot: Robby tries to set things straight. **Part of Robby's Rival *145. Attention (February 20, 2011) **Plot: Scooter pays more attention to Carl than Robby. **Part of Robby's Rival *146. Trash (February 23, 2011) **Plot: Carl finishes his business. **Part of Robby's Rival *147. Realization (February 27, 2011) **Plot: Scooter realizes what happened to Robby. **Part of Robby's Rival *148. Interrogate (March 2, 2011) **Plot: Scooter interrogates Carl. **Part of Robby's Rival *149. Dump (March 6, 2011) **Plot: Robby offends some sewage. **Part of Robby's Rival *150. Dirty (March 9, 2011) **Plot: Jim finds a lollipop. **Part of Robby's Rival *151. Solution (March 13, 2011) **Plot: Scooter solves the problem with Carl. **Part of Robby's Rival *152. Leprechaun (March 16, 2011) **Plot: Jim finds a leprechaun. *153. Knock (March 20, 2011) **Plot: Jim tells a joke. *154. Unknown (March 23, 2011) *155. Unknown (March 27, 2011) *156. Unknown (March 30, 2011) Specials and story arcs Story arcs play an important part in Parker Lot as they tell some of the many stories that go around in Matt's town. Some of them introduce characters,`including the Halloween Special, which included the debut of the main character Scooter Williams and The Birth of Matt, which introduced Dr. Russo and Dr. Williams, who later on to become recurring characters. *The Parker Lot Halloween Special **Plot: Matt throws a Halloween party, which goes horribly wrong. **Notes: Introduced Scooter Williams **Comics: #17-20, (October 5, 2009-October 25, 2009) *The Birth of Matt **Plot: After trying to get his birth certificate, Matt listens to the story of his birth by his father. **Notes: Introduced Dr. Russo and Dr. Williams **Comics: #31-38, (January 6, 2010-January 31, 2010) *Matt on the Moon **Plot: Matt and his friends end up on the moon where they discover a hidden species. **Notes: Introduced Constructoids **Comics: #50-67, (March 14, 2010-May 9, 2010) *Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure **Plot: Jim must pass a test in order to stay in middle school and uses a time machine to meet historic figures. **Notes: Introduced Future Jim, Future Robby, Future Scooter, South Soldier, and Abraham Lincoln **Comics: #91-99, #101-106 (August 15, 2010-September 12, 2010, September 19, 2010-October 6, 2010) *Robby's Rival **Plot: Scooter makes another robot, which Robby takes as a replacement. **Notes: Introduced Carl the Cyborg **Comics: #142-151, (February 9, 2011-March 13, 2011) Planned or unconfirmed *Sleepover and Out **Plot: The boys throw a sleepover and do many antics throughout the night. *Campaign in the Neck **Plot: Scooter and Jim run head-to-head for class president. *Parker Mash **Plot: Matt discovers he is a werewolf; Frankenscooter creates a monster; Wally and Susan are in a haunted residence. *Untitled Dog Story Arc **Plot: Mr. Parker gets a dog for the whole family. *A Lot-mas Carol **Plot: A retelling of Charles Dickens' classic. Collaborations with Parker Lot Beauty Pageant Beauty Pageant is a three-page story by BuddyComics and Psycobri, who drew the last one as BuddyComics got third place in the contest. The story has Jim, who poses as Jasmine, and tries to win the Grand Prize. The quick story ran from June 9, 2010 and continued onto June 13 with the final part posted on July 3, 2010. *1. Contest (June 9, 2010) **Plot: Jasmine debuts in the beauty pageant. **Notes: Drawn by BuddyComics; third place winner *2. Gasp (June 13, 2010) **Plot: Jasmine is revealed. **Notes: Drawn by BuddyComics; third place winner *3. Third Place (July 3, 2010) **Plot: Jasmine gets third place. **Notes: Drawn by Psycobri The Lot of the Jones The Lot of the Jones is the first actual collaboration between BuddyComics and another person, who was Jones101. The story started on October 8, 2010, with the post of the title page. The story deals with the four characters from Parker Lot, including five characters from the Jones series and was based off a request by Jones101. *1. Breath (October 14, 2010) - First appearance of Jones **Plot: Jim and Jones find a way to solve their conflict by finding a wishing rock. **Notes: Drawn by Jones101 **Part of The Lot of the Jones *2. Wishes (October 15, 2010) - First appearance of Matt, Jakari, Waldo, and Debbie **Plot: All of the characters try to decide their wishes. **Notes: Drawn by BuddyComics **Part of The Lot of the Jones *3. Teams (October 20, 2010) **Plot: The nine from both comics all select their teams to start. **Notes: Drawn by Jones101 **Part of The Lot of the Jones *4. Love (November 6, 2010) **Plot: Scooter talks with Matt; Matt gets jealous; Jim and Jones fight. **Notes: Drawn by BuddyComics **Part of The Lot of the Jones *5. Words (November 19, 2010) **Plot: Matt and Scooter discuss things; Robby cracks jokes at Waldo. **Notes: Drawn by Jones101 **Part of The Lot of the Jones *6. Issues (March 6, 2011) **Plot: Debbie and Jakari discuss their boy issues; Matt and Scooter practice things. **Notes: Drawn by BuddyComics **Part of The Lot of the Jones *7. Unknown (2011) **Plot: Unknown **Notes: Drawn by Jones101 **Part of the Lot of the Jones External links *http://www.parkerlot.tk *http://www.parkerlot.deviantart.com *http://www.drunkduck.com/Parker_Lot/index.php *http://www.buddycomics.tumblr.com *http://www.flickr.com/photos/52385150@N04/ Category:Comics